This is a multi-center clinical trial of the anti-cytomegalovirus (CMV) monoclonal antibody (SDZ MSL-109) in infants with symptomatic congenital CMV infection without CNS manifestations. This study follows the protocol developed by the Collaborative Antiviral Study Group of the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases.